MOON FAMILY (LIP SEQUEL)
by Johntenny
Summary: SMROOKIES ERA. NCT. ILYOUNG. TAEIL X DOYOUNG. MARRIAGE!LIFE AND REALLIFE TOO. RATED M BUAT JAGA2. DISARANKAN MEMBACA LIP DULU SEBELUM MEMBACA INI.


Moon Family!

Cast : Moon Taeil x Kim Doyoung + Park Hyoje

ILYOUNG IS MAIN PAIR!

Genre : Romance, M-Preg, Family, Drama, Entertain!AU

Johntenny present!

.

.

.

.

THIS IS ILYOUNG STORY!

* * *

Bayi mungil berjenis kelamin perempuan itu sedang asik berguling dari telentang ke tengkurap dan sebaliknya bahkan ia sampai duduk dari posisi tengkurap dengan menopang tubuh dengan tangannya sendiri.

Moment tersebut tak luput dari perhatian sang Papa. Sebagai seorang ayah, tentu saja setiap moment perkembangan anak sangat lah penting baginya. Maka dari itu, kini ia mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan ponsel pintarnya lewat sebuah video.

"Aigoo...Hyoje-yaaa..." ia memanggil putrinya. Sang bayi langsung meresponnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Dia telah mengenali dengan baik siapa Papanya.

"Pa...pa...pa"

Dia bergumam pada sang Papa dengan wajah exited. Namja tampan itu membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar. Ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya di saku celananya sebelum menghampiri putrinya.

"Hyoje tidurnya nyenyak tidak?" Ia menggendong putrinya dan mengajaknya berinteraksi. Sang bayi memekik dan memperlihatkan mata kelincinya yang berbinar indah pada sang Papa.

"Kkkk...Hyoje kangen Mama tidak?" Ia menggendong putrinya dan menghadap pada televisi yang menyala di kamar berwarna soft Pink dan berdekorasi ala Princess Disney itu.

Kamar yang sengaja ia buat untuk putri kesayangannya.

Televisi itu menyala dan menampilkan dua orang namja yang tengah menjadi MC di suatu acara. Salah satu dari mereka yang manis, berhasil menarik penuh atensi bayi lima bulan itu.

"Ga...ga...ga.."

Ia berceloteh riang sambil menunjuk wajah manis di televisi itu. Namja tampan itu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Itu Mama...iya?" Ia mencoba memperbaiki celotehan anaknya. Ia tahu anaknya itu sudah mulai aktif berbicara, biar pun ia aktif tapi belum bisa memanggil ia dan istrinya dengan sebutan kebiasaan yang sering ia sebutkan saat mereka berinteraksi.

Lagi pula kata Dokter, anaknya pasti akan benar-benar memanggil ia dan Doyoung dengan sebutan Papa dan Mama mungkin sebulan lagi.

"Hyoje, mau ikut menjemput Mama 'kan?" Ia menciumi wajah manis yang menuruni wajah manis istrinya itu dengan gemas.

Sang bayi hanya menjawabnya dengan celotehannya. "Kalau begitu, Hyoje harus mandi dulu biar wangi. Eotte?" Ucapnya dengan riang lalu mulai melucuti pakaian anaknya dengan lembut.

Ia meletakkan baju anaknya di tempat baju kotor dan menuju kamar mandi sang anak. Untung ia sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi untuk si kecil.

Ia memposisikan dirinya duduk, memangku Hyoje dan menghimpit dua kaki bayi dengan lengannya,pas di bawah ketiak kiri dan kanannya. Ia mulai membasuh muka nya dengan lembut dan perlahan pada bagian mata,hidung,mulut,gusi menggunakan saputangan bayi yang lembut tidak kasar.

"Anak Papa sudah mulai tumbuh gigi rupanya." Ia terkekeh merasakan sesuatu muncul di gusi bagian depan bawah anaknya. Pantas jika anaknya sering mengeluarkan air liur yang banyak dan mengigiti kepalan tangannya sendiri. Untungnya sih, Hyoje tidak rewel.

Lalu ia melanjutkan kegiatannya membasuh bagian telinga dan leher bayinya dengan air.

Lalu ia cuci rambut nya dengan sampo dan memijatnya secara lembut dan perlahan. Kemudian membilasnya dengan air. Setelah mencuci muka dan rambut nya ia mendudukan Hyoje pada pinggir Bathup dan di tahan dengan tangannya. Ia memulai mambasuh bagian badan bayinya mulai dari bagian dada sampai ke kaki dan mencuci sela sela tangan dan kakinya.

Ia terus mengajak putrinya untuk banyak berinteraksi dan bercanda. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia dengan hal itu. Walau sebenarnya ini tugas Doyoung, namun karena Doyoung lagi bekerja, jadi ia yang menggantikan.

Lagi pula, dengan ini juga...Ia memiliki waktu yang banyak dengan Hyojenya.

Dan setelah di basuh, ia pun mengangkat Hyoje ke pernel atau tempat khusus melentangkan bayi. Ia melentangkan Hyoje, kemudian mulai menyabuni seluruh badan Hyoje menggunakan washlap. Lalu kembali ia mengangkat Hyoje dan masukan kembali kedalam bathup, setelah ia mengganti airnya.

Lalu kembali membasuhnya sampai bersih. Setelah selesai mandi, ia membungkus badan Hyoje menggunakan handuk, lalu membersih kan kuping nya dengan cotton bad dan di tambahkan sedikit baby oil pada puting nya untuk memudahkan dalam membersihkan kuping si kecil. Lalu memberi lotion, cream atau taburi bedaknya dengan baby powder.

setelah semua nya selesai terakhir ia memakaikan baju berbentuk kelinci berwarna soft pink pada bayinya dan kini terlihat berkali kali lipat lebih menggemaskan.

"Jja! Selesai mandinya...aigoo baby Hyoje sudah wangi." Ujarnya penuh semangat. Jangan bertanya kenapa ia bisa melakukan semua itu, tentu saja karena ia sering membantu Doyoung sejak awal.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat." Dengan semangat, ia menggendong putrinya dengan kain gendong yang berbentuk menyilang dengan tubuhnya yang menghadap depan.

Ia mengambil tas Hyoje yang berisi keperluan sang anak, lalu keluar dari kamar bergaya Princess itu.

"Taeil hyung mau kemana?"

Taeyong yang tengah menyusui Davy terlihat bingung melihat Taeil yang tumben rapi dengan Hyoje malam ini.

"Aku ingin menjemput Doyoung, sepertinya Hyoje kangen sama Mamanya." Jawab Taeil.

Taeyong mengangguk mengerti, ia tersenyum lucu pada bayi yang menyerupai Doyoung itu. Aigoo lucunya...

"Baiklah Yong, hyung jalan dulu yaa."

"Ne, hyung. Titip salam untuk Jaehyunie sekalian." Kata Taeyong lagi.

"Ok." Jawab Taeil singkat.

Ia menghampiri mobilnya dan meletakkan Hyoje di kursi penumpang yang sudah di mode khusus untuk anaknya. Ia duduk di samping kemudi dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

TIN TIN

Setelah klaksonnya berbunyi, seorang maid membukakan pintu garasinya. Ia sedikit membungkuk badannya pada maid itu dan dibalasnya.

Lalu ia melakukan mobilnya segera menuju gedung AX-Korea di Gwangjang-dong dimana Doyoung sedang aktif di sana.

Ia mengaktifkan radio agar tidak bosan dan anaknya makin aktif bahkan ikut bernyanyi walau hanya dengan lafalan ma, pa, ga. Ia memberikan Hyoje dot untuk sementara agar ia tidak memasukkan segala benda mainannya ke mulut. Tangan anaknya sedari tadi tidak bisa diam dan terus menepuk nepuk apapun di sekitarnya.

Ia pun tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan putrinya. Namun saat lagu berganti menjadi mellow, anaknya pun jatuh tertidur.

Ia tersenyum lembut menatap putrinya sekilas. Saat lampu merah, ia mengelus lembut pipi sang putri dan melepaskan dotnya dengan hati-hati agar tidur anaknya tidak terganggu.

"Mimpi indah anak Papa..." ucap Taeil pelan.

Tak berapa lama, ia akhirnya sampai di gedung AX-KOREA. Setelah memakirkan mobil, ia menggendong Hyoje lalu masuk ke dalam gedung.

Untung ia sudah memakai alat penyamaran, jadi kemungkinan tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Ia membuka pintu yang bertuliskan MC di depannya.

"Annyeong..." ucapnya kecil.

Seketika orang-orang yang ada di dalam menoleh, termasuk si cantiknya yang tengah duduk dengan wajah bete di depan cermin rias.

Wajah yang cemberut itu seketika sumringah melihatnya dan Hyoje yang masih tertidur.

"Hyoje..." ia hampir memekik. Taeil segera memasuki ruangan dan menutup dan menguncinya.

Doyoung menghampiri Hyoje yang masih dalam gendongan Taeil dan langsung menggendongnya.

Taeil tersenyum pada orang lain yang dalam ruangan itu, untungnya sih hanya staff SM dan Yumin saja dan juga Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun-ah, kau dapat salam dari Taeyong." Kata Taeil lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda Jung itu.

"Oh benarkah? Terus kenapa Taeyong hyung tidak menghubungiku?" Tanya Jaehyun bingung.

"Tadi dia tengah sibuk mengurus Davy dan David." Jawab Taeil. Setelahnya Jaehyun mengangguk, namun ada sedikit senyum getir di wajah tampan itu. Taeil hanya dapat mengelus bahu lebar adiknya itu. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaehyun, kemungkinan sama dengan yang dirasakan oleh istrinya.

* * *

DOYOUNG POV

"Hyung kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilan dariku seharian ini?" Kataku pada Taeil hyung dengan kesal.

Iya. Sudah seharian ini, aku mencoba menghubungi suamiku itu, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang di angkat olehnya. Padahal aku kan cemas dengan keadaan dia dan Hyoje. Juga rindu sekali karena berangkat dari jam sembilan pagi untuk memulai latihan bersama Jaehyun tadi.

Ku lihat Taeil hyung tersenyum kecil padaku, "Kejutan, sekaligus menjemputmu...Hyoje juga sangat merindukanmu." Jawabnya.

Aku mencebikkan bibirku kesal. "Tetap saja hyung menyebalkan." Lalu aku mendudukkan diriku yang masih menggendong Hyoje yang masih tertidur pulas di sebelah Taeil hyung.

Ku rasakan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangku dan aku pun ikut menyenderkan kepalaku pada bahunya.

"Apa hyung yang memandikan dan memakaikan baju untuk Hyoje?" Tanyaku dengan senyum manis. Aku mengelus punggung putriku yang tertutupi baju bermotif kelinci itu dengan lembut.

Taeil hyung mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku. Ia ikut mengelus kepala bayi kami.

"Hyung membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu." Komentarku sambil terkekeh.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada putri kecilku. Rasanya rindu sekali karena baru memeluknya lagi hari ini.

"Yumin Noona, kapan kita pulang?" Suara Jaehyun membuatku menoleh. Dari mataku terlihat sekali jika anak itu sedang khawatir.

Yumin Noona yang sedari tadi fokus dengan ponselnya kini menoleh. "Kita bisa pulang sekarang. Yang lain sudah rapi kan?" Ia melihat jam tangannya lalu bertanya pada staff yang lain.

Aku dan yang lain mengangguk. "Ya sudah kita bisa pulang sekarang. Oh ya Jaehyun, kau ingin pulang bareng siapa?" Tanya Yumin Noona lagi.

Jaehyun melirikku dan Taeil hyung. "Kau bisa pulang dengan kami Jaehyunie...lagi pula kami langsung pulang ke mansion kok." Jawabku Tahu saat anak itu terlihat tidak enak.

"Eum...ok." jawab Jaehyun akhirnya.

Semua staff sudah bersiap begitu pun dengan Jaehyun.

"Hyung, tolong gendong Hyoje sebentar."

Aku menyerahkan Hyoje pada Taeil hyung karena aku akan memakai sweater dan masker untuk kembali menyamar.

Karena tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu kalau seorang Kim Doyoung adalah seorang Mama dari Hyoje kecuali keluarga dan SM.

Doyoung POV End

Mereka keluar dari ruangan lalu berjalan menuju parkiran dimana mobil mereka berada. Sesekali mereka membungkuk pada staf staf yang mereka kenali dan masih aktif di sana.

Jaehyun, Taeil, dan Doyoung yang berbeda arah pun berpamitan dengan staf. Mereka berjalan ke sisi barat parkiran.

"Hyung, biar aku saja yang menyetir." Kata Jaehyun. "Tidak usah Jae, biar aku saja." Tolak Taeil.

Tapi yang namanya Jaehyun itu sedikit keras kepala. "Tidak mau, hyung di belakang saja temani Doyoung hyung dan Hyoje. Sku tidak mau menganggu kalian. Biar aku jadi supir kalian hehe." Ujarnya sambil mengambil alih kunci mobil yang di pegang Taeil.

Taeil dan Doyoung hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan pemuda Jung itu. "Ayo hyung naik." Bahkan anak itu sudah duduk di kursi kemudi saja.

Mau tidak mau, akhirnya pasangan suami istri itu menuruti perkataan Jaehyun. Dengan Hyoje di pangkuannya, Doyoung duduk di sebelah kiri Taeil.

"Rasanya lega sekali hari ini. Aigoo akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan anakku lagi." Kata Doyoung dengan manja ia bersandar pada dada bidang sang suami. Taeil hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Doyoung dengan sayang.

"Aku jadi merindukan David dan Davy." Tutur Jaehyun iri melihat keluarga di belakangnya dari kaca depan mobil.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya Jaehyun jadi jangan iri." Jawab Doyoung dengan terkekeh.

Dan, suara rengekkan kecil mengalihkan perhatian Doyoung lagi. Ia memperhatikan putrinya yang kini bergerak gelisah dalam dekapannya. Bayi mungil itu mendongakkan wajahnya hingga bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata yang serupa dengan miliknya.

"BA! Hyoje bangun eoh?" Seru Doyoung lalu menciumi wajah bayi lima bulan itu.

Bayi itu tersenyum dan memekik gembira. Bertanda ia sangat senang dapat bertemu kembali dengan ibunya hari ini.

"Hyoje, Mama kangen banget sama kamu." Sang Mama pun menciumi pipi gembulnya. Taeil tersenyum dan ikut mencium pipi putrinya.

"Hyoje do..." jawab Taeil seolah ia adalah Hyoje.

"Hyoje haus hm..." Doyoung mengelap air liur yang terus keluar dari mulut putrinya dan menahan kepalan tangan anaknya yang terus memasuki mulutnya.

"Hyoje tidak boleh memasuki tangan ke mulut...itu kotor dan banyak kuman, nanti kalau Hyoje di tempeli kuman bisa sakit." Jelas Doyoung sambil bergidik lucu dan seolah ia ketakutan membuat Hyoje tertawa.

Dengan gemas, Doyoung menghujani wajah putrinya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Dia belum minum susunya, Doyoung-ah." Kata Taeil.

"Kenapa hyung tidak memberinya susu?" Tanya Doyoung.

"Dia keburu tidur tadi saat ingin menjemputmu." Jawab Taeil lagi.

Doyoung mengangguk, dan ia pun membuka kaosnya hingga sebatas dada. "Hyung tolong lepaskan stagennya." Pinta Doyoung sambil membelakangi Taeil hingga punggung mulusnya kini tertampar jelas di hadapan sang suami.

Taeil yang berusaha untuk tidak Nethink sambil membuka kain ketat yang melingkar dada dan punggung istrinya itu.

"Apa tidak sakit dan sesak, Young-ah?" Tanyanya sambil meringis.

"Lumayan sih hyung, tapi aku kan tetap harus memakainya." Jawab Doyoung. Ia mendesah lega saat tubuhnya tidak terasa seperti di ikat lagi.

Doyoung terpaksa harus memakai stagen agar tidak ada yang curiga karena dadanya masih terlihat besar karena masih masih menyimpan ASI di dalamnya.

Ia juga harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi untuk menyapi Hyoje agar tidak meminum ASI darinya dan ia bisa kembali menormalkan bentuk dadanya.

Ia menyodorkan puting kanannya pada bayinya yang sebelumnya ia oles dengan setetes ASI yang keluar. Dengan insting bayinya, Hyoje langsung menyedot ASI dari ibunya itu.

Tangan mungil bayi itu tidak tinggal diam, keduanya memegangi dada Doyoung dengan aktif. Doyoung meringis kala ia merasakan gigi anaknya yang mulai tumbuh menggores putingnya.

Awalnya Doyoung sangat malu jika harus berposisi seperti itu. Namun lama kelamaan ia terbiasa.

Ia juga sengaja membiarkan Hyoje menyusu langsung padanya karena tidak tega dengan anaknya yang agak jarang ia perhatikan. Bagaimana pun juga, Doyoung tidak ingin kehilangan kontak batin dengan putrinya.

"Kapan Hyoje akan berhenti menyusu padamu?" Tanya Taeil. Doyoung mengernyit heran.

"Maksud hyung apa?" Kenapa suaminya ini terlihat tidak menyukai Hyoje yang menyusu langsung padanya. Apa dia cemburu? Astaga jika ia itu konyol sekali, Doyoung tertawa dalam hati.

"Maksudku...kapan dia berhenti meminum ASI." Jawab Taeil sambil merona sedikit. Karena ia tahu Doyoung salah menangkap arti pertanyaannya.

Doyoung terkikik. "Oh itu, idealnya sih sampai dia berumur 2 tahun. Tapi kita lihat saja nanti." Jawab Doyoung.

"Terus kapan Hyoje bisa memakan makanan lain selain ASI hyung?" Kini Jaehyun bertanya.

"Sebulan lagi. Hyoje baru akan mendapat pendamping ASI saat ia berumur 6 bulan." Jawab Doyoung.

"Anakku masih berumur 4 bulan, berarti 2 bulan lagi." celetuk Jaehyun.

Doyoung meringis kaget saat kedua gigi bawah anaknya dan gusi atasnya yang sudah terbentuk gigi mengigit putingnya. Sungguh itu sakit sekali. Matanya bahkan sampai berkaca-kaca menahan sakit.

Taeil panik saat ia melihat setrika air mata di sudut mata Doyoung di tambah pekikannya tadi. "Doyoung, kenapa?"

"Hyoje menggigitku hyung." Adunya. Ia melepaskan puting kirinya dari Hyoje dan membuat bayi itu hampir menangis kalau saja ia tidak membiarkan dada kanannya yang kini menggantikan dada kirinya.

Ia melihat putingnya sedikit berdarah akibat gigitan anaknya.

Taeil meringis, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa mengelus pundak Doyoung sebagai gantinya.

Tak lama mereka sudah sampai di mansion dan melihat keadaan Mansion yang sudah ramai dengan member.

"Annyeonghaseyo!"

Jaehyun berucap riang dan di balas member tak kalah ramai.

Doyoung membawa Hyoje yang sudah tertidur itu ke kamar putrinya sendiri. Sedangkan Taeil ikut berkumpul dengan member lain di ruang tengah mansion. Jaehyun sendiri juga pergi ke kamarnya, sepertinya ia sudah sangat merindukan Taeyong dan anak mereka.

"Loh, hyung bukannya bersama Taeyong hyung di sini?" tanya Ten.

"Memang sih, tadi hyung hanya menjemput Doyoung saja." Jawab Taeil.

"Hyung, beberapa bulan lagi beberapa dari kita akan melakukan promosi untuk SMROOKIES." Kata Johnny pada Taeil.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jadwal MC Doyoung dan Jaehyun?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Untuk itu...kontrak Doyoung dan Jaehyun sebagai MC juga akan berhenti. Mungkin awal bulan juli akan jadi jadwal terakhir mereka sebagai MC di Show Champion." Jelas Hansol.

"Aku juga baru saja mendapatkan tawaran dari acara Variety Show Abnormal Summit." Kali ini Yuta berbicara.

Namja manis itu terlihat sedikit kerepotan dengan anaknya yang kini makin aktif apalagi setelah bisa merangkak.

"Iya, mungkin kita bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan Yumin noona lagi nanti." Sahut Johnny.

"Kemana minirookies?" Tanya Taeil lagi sambil melihat jam.

"Mereka izin ke super market tadi." Jawab Ten sambil bermalas-malasan di samping Johnny. Taeil hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan namja manis itu.

"Ya sudah aku ke atas dulu ya..." ucap Taeil lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua mansion.

Taeil masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati Doyoung yang tengah bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur.

Dilihat dari penampilannya yang lebih segar, sepertinya Doyoung habis mandi.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita kalau kontrak kalian menjadi MC di Show Champion akan segera berakhir?" Tanya Taeil sambil menempatkan dirinya di samping sang istri.

"Aku dan Jaehyun?" Tanya Doyoung sambil menatap dengan posisi menyampingnya hingga kini ia dapat menatap Taeil.

Taeil mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Doyoung.

"Aku juga baru saja tahu tadi sebelum hyung dan Hyoje datang." Doyoung nyengir lucu.

Taeil melengos melihat kelakuan istrinya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hyoje dimana?" Tanya Taeil lagi.

"Ia sudah tidur pulas di kamarnya."

Taeil mengangguk mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja Doyoung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi Instagram di sana. Ia menyodorkan ponselnya pada Taeil dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hyung, lihat lah Gongmyoung hyung marah-marah di Ig."

Taeil melihat Ig yang di tunjukkan oleh Doyoung. Ia terkekeh membaca isi komentar Gongmyoung yang menyuruhnya untuk main ke apartemen namja itu karena ia merasa kesepian

"Dia merindukan keponakannya, hyung." Kekeh Doyoung.

Taeil mengacak rambut hitam legam Doyoung. "Apa besok kita main saja ke apartement Gongmyoung?"

Doyoung mengangguk, "Ayo ajak Hyoje main ke sana. Lagi pula sepertinya Hyoje juga merindukan Samchonnya." Kata Doyoung sambil meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja nakas.

"Ok, kita akan bermain ke apartement Gongmyoung besok." Jawab Taeil. Doyoung menaikkan selimutnya sebatas dada dan diikuti oleh Taeil yang kini tengah memandangnya. Membuat ia yang baru saja memejamkan matanya merasa canggung.

"Hyung kenapa memandangku saja? Tidak tidur?" ia pun membuka matanya kembali. Taeil menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum pada Doyoung.

"Sebentar lagi juga hyung akan tertidur. Hyung memang sering seperti ini kan? Sebelum tidur memandang wajahmu dulu supaya kau selalu masuk dalam mimpiku dan mimpiku jadi lebih indah." Jawabnya.

Doyoung terkekeh lucu dengan wajah tersipunya. "Hyung menggombal, ini sudah malam, jadi cepat tidur. Besok kita harus pergi." Ujar Doyoung lagi.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku night kiss." Pinta Taeil sambil memajukan wajahnya hingga semakin dekat dengan wajah manis Doyoung.

Melihat wajah sang istri yang semakin memerah, membuat Taeil berfanboy dalam hati. Dan dengan wajah malu-malunya, ia pun memberanikan mengecup bibir Taeil sekilas.

Doyoung langsung mengubur wajahnya di bantal setelah satu kecupan itu. "Aku sudah memberikan night kiss-nya, jadi sekarang tidurlah." Ucapnya dengan suara teredam bantal.

Taeil terkikik kecil, "Arraseo, Jaljja Chagiya." Taeil menyempatkan mencium lembut pelipis Doyoung sebelum pergi tidur. Lalu setelahnya Doyoung kembali mengangkat wajahnya setelah mendengar deru nafas Taeil yang teratur.

Suaminya itu sudah tertidur, ia pun tersenyum lucu. "Jaljjayo hyung." Ia pun ikut menyusul Taeil menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

END OR TBC?

i need your review guys, for this sequel. terutama pecinta ilyoung! mungkin aneh klo semenya Taeil/

salam Johntenny :)


End file.
